poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyhooks II (LMAoAT)/Transcript
This is a transcript for Skyhooks II (LMAoAT). Transcript - - - *Princess Bubblegum: What happened? *Finn the Human: You're back to normal. *Princess Bubblegum: Ryan? *Prince Candy Ryan: You're okay, Bonnie. *Flame Princess: I'm okay as well. *Fern: Me too. *Princess Bubblegum: Ryan, I know you are my brother and I know like Meg loves you... to Ryan and hug him I love you. *Prince Candy Ryan: I love you too, my sister. *Princess Bubblegum: Thanks, brother. him on the cheek *Lumpy Space Princess: Yeah. We saved Ooo. *Finn the Human: You did it. She did it! [Everyone cheered as *Prince Candy Ryan: B? You okay? *Princess Bubblegum: I'm fine. *Prince Candy Ryan: Cool. And I hope you didn't made me become a part of you when you were an Elemental. *Princess Bubblegum: I can't remember. *Prince Candy Ryan: I know. And you said while trying to turn Finn into candy. [mimics PB's voice And once you're Candy, You'll be a part of me too. - - - *Jake the Dog: screen Finn! *Finn the Human: ??? Finn went to find Jake (in his true blue alien form), PCR and PB were *Prince Candy Ryan: ??? *Princess Bubblegum: ??? *Prince Candy Ryan: ??? *Princess Bubblegum: Well, I guess you got Candy Elemental powers like me. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. *Princess Bubblegum: ??? *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. I love you as my sister. *Princess Bubblegum: [PCR and PB kiss as brother and sister when they were blushing *Prince Candy Ryan: *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: I know I hang out with the Dazzlings one time. *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: I know. I know I could like my queen Elsa. *Princess Bubblegum: She must be a nice woman you like. the Candy Kingdom, Ryan carries PB to her room *Prince Candy Ryan: So, Bon. You hope Sari is my sister? *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: I know. I hope I don’t sound to droll. pulls out her doll *Princess Bubblegum: her doll You hope I can try to remember about being an Elemental. [ *Princess Bubblegum: her doll ??? smiles *Princess Bubblegum: ???, ?? PB sees some pictures of *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: *Princess Bubblegum: You wore Elsa's shoes. [Ryan blushes *Prince Candy Ryan: Who me? I would never. You wore Elsa's shoes? *Princess Bubblegum: Used to. blushes a little *Prince Candy Ryan: *Princess Bubblegum: up her gown *Prince Candy Ryan: *Princess Bubblegum: [PCR gives PB a hug *Princess Bubblegum: ??? *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: I do remember you as a Candy Elemental. And I hope that I got the Candy element as a part of me. *Princess Bubblegum: You will. And you are a part of my heart too. smiles as she looks at a picture of Ryan and Princess Anna *Prince Candy Ryan: I see you like my friend who is Elsa's sister. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. And what did Anna call you when she loved you as a friend? *Prince Candy Ryan: Well. She called me... Prince Ryan of Arendelle. *Princess Bubblegum: Cool one. hugs her brother as he goes on his bed *Princess Bubblegum: You feeling comfy? *Prince Candy Ryan: Yes, my Candy Elemental sister. PB on the lips Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Transcripts Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Transformersprimfan